


Hands

by Naguodog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: He is haunted by wandering hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This fic contains what I consider to be a relatively graphic depiction of rape, rape of a minor, prolonged sexual abuse, and the trauma and emotional state that come with them. Please be aware if that sort of content triggers you, as this could be upsetting. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> For everyone else, this is... also part of a larger AU that I don't know if I'll write more for (I kind of want to) but just. Wanted to share. It's old and unedited (like. from 2015 old) but I still like what I wrote and think it stands well enough on its own to share. And yeah. I've been in an Ukoku/Sanzo mood lately, whoops. Even though this is mostly hinted at for future developments in this AU.

He knows what’s happening before it comes, even though he’s still a bit too young to understand. Instinctively, he knows. Instinctively, he fights.

 

 _“Hold him down.”_   
_  
“You’ve got some sick hobbies, man.”_

 

Arms pinning him, faces leering down at him. Unfamiliar yet, but they will soon be etched in his memories. One large hand holds both his wrists. The other hand covers his mouth, muffles his screams. No one is around to hear him. No one is around to see him.

 

A kiss on his cheek that’s supposed to be calming but he can feel the slick turn to bearded lips. Hands touching him, removing his clothes - _not there, please not there._

 

His silent pleas go unheard, he can’t break free from the stronger grasp holding him down. The feel of dirty hands on his body, the pain, the rhythmic grunts, the smell of sex and sweat remain with him. This goes on for years and years and he never grows strong enough, he can still feel filthy hands groping and teasing, touching, touching, _touching_ \--

 

He wakes drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. A dream he hasn’t had since he was young still vivid in his thoughts. He hasn’t _thought_ about those times in just as long.

 

But remembering Koumyou brought _them_ back. Ken'yuu's hands, too, spark memories when they brush past certain places. He knows these hands to have less vile intentions, somehow, but that fails to calm his racing heart when caught unawares.

 

With a sigh he rolls over, slipping back into uneasy sleep, still haunted by wandering hands.


End file.
